guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Corsair Invasion
Overview Summary #Go with Rahlon and protect the village from the corsairs. #Eradicate the corsairs in Mehtani Keys. #Speak with Elder Olunideh for your reward. Obtained from :Elder Olunideh in Kodlonu Hamlet Requirements :Nightfall Character :The Lone Raider Reward :*1,500 XP :*125 Gold :*15 Sunspear Promotion Points :*Battle Commendation Dialogue :"More corsairs have been sighted! We must do something about them before they get any ideas about plundering our villages. We could very much use a hero like you, if you would join us." ::Accept: "Corsairs? I'm not afraid of corsairs." ::Reject: "I'm sure you can handle it without me." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Rahlon) :"You've come to help us? Well, the more the merrier. My friends and I are tired of these filthy corsairs constantly harassing us. We've decided that we aren't going to sit back and let them push us around anymore. They've set up a camp south of here. We're going there to finish this one way or another. Let's go teach those stinking seamen whose island this is!" Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Rahlon) :"There are times when I wish I was a Sunspear instead of a Farmer. Truth be told, my hands have clutched the rough wood of field equipment since I was a wee lad, never a sword. Perhaps some dreams are destined to remain just that..." (Hinting that he is not a good fighter.) Reward Dialogue :"Thank you for helping us, . I will send a letter to your superiors telling them of your bravery and generosity." Followup :Corsair Vengeance Walkthrough Exit from Kodlonu Hamlet and talk to Rahlon in Mehtani Keys. Then follow the quest marker until you've reached the southern end of the south-western island. Your objective is to eradicate the group of corsairs in front of the broken boat. The group consists of 1 Corsair Berserker, 2 Corsair Bosun, 2 Corsair Flogger, 1 Corsair Raider, 1 Corsair Blackhand, and 1 Corsair Cutthroat. If you don't want to aggro more corsair at the same time, avoid the group patrolling behind the boat. After defeating the Corsairs, simply map travel back to Kodlonu Hamlet and get your reward. Notes *This quest takes you to the location of a Treasure chest, so don't forget to open it while you are there. *Rahlon and the others tend to die very quickly by charging in against groups of monsters they can't possibly beat. However, this doesn't seem to affect the quest reward; it appears they don't need to survive in order to complete the quest successfully. However, once Rahlon dies, the Istani Commoners with him will stop fighting and no longer follow you. *The quest is completed after killing just one group of corsairs, even if the two remaining groups are left alive. *The broken ship next to the corsair camp appears to contain large blocks of jade. The dialogue of Jatoro Musagi mentions how he was shipwrecked while bringing jade from Cantha to trade with. *This quest can be done at same time as The Iron Truth and The Cyclone Palace, since all these quests are in nearby locations (in the south-western part of the Keys). Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Sunspear points